User blog:Y2elik/My favorite 10 arrows.Ko character:
My favorite 10 arrows.Ko character: 10-rad action:when I learn that rad action is a color warrior, I have to say that I am proud of it.And it came from 301x.It's a little surprising,because it's a big desire to come from a distant future.But I think it's a great year in 201x.And it was a great virtue to correct his mistake.Red looks good on her as a hair color.Besides, I think he's got some great friends. 9-Carla:I think Carla is very kind and sweet.I love your outfit.A suit and stylish outfit for a complete computer engineer.Even in the worst possible case, he can still look at the best part of things.Moreover, I think we can learn a lot from him about the power cards.I've met a semi-animal computer engineer for the first time, which adds a separate air to the series. 8-Shannon:for the first time, I was very excited to meet a robot villain.Everyone calls him spoiled,but I don't think Shannon is a bad robot.He's just trying to make Lord Boxman proud.I saw a picture of him as a baby sometime, and I think he was cute.He just needs to learn to distinguish between right and wrong.And I think it sounds good.Orange looks good on him too. 7-Enid:Enid is the coolest girl I've met in my life.He's got a great style.An extraordinary hero can be ninja,Witch,dicey,friend and cashier.Great kicks.I've never seen anyone else use their legs as good as him.Besides, I think he's got a lot of information.I'm sure it's a P.It's O.I. e.N. N.T Academy will be the greatest student of heroism, only to believe it and trust in itself. 6-Mrs. Cosma:cosma is a very serious and patient investor.I find it quite right to give Lord Boxman his lesson when he needs it.And his hair,his shoes, and his clothes look pretty good on him.Taking his job seriously changed the way I looked at him.And I love the black dress she wears on the night of the baddies.I think it looks good on him.Moreover,an investor has to know that he / she is knowledgeable,practical, knowledgeable in this business and has to make the right investment in the right field.And certainly cosma has all these talents. 5-Dynamite Watkins:Watkins is an extraordinary reporter and news server.No matter what happens, he never gives up and knows no boundaries in reporting.That's why they call him Dynamite Watkins.Moreover,he does not publish a story from the Pillar, he obtains more detailed information, and he never publishes it until he makes sure that the story is correct.Her hair and her dress give her a different vibe.As he always said,"the people deserve to know the truth." 4-Elodie:Elodie,I think he's sweet.He's a spoiled, self-righteous man in enid's eyes.But I think he's aware of his mistake.I just think a moment of Fame blinks her eyes and prevents her from seeing the truth.And I think he still sees enid as his best friend.Besides, I think he's got a great fashion sense.I'm sure one day he'il realize he needs to apologize to enid.And an amazing archer. 3-Shadow character:I always like characters with a mystery.And the shadow character gives me the inspiration I need for the heroes I work with.I think you're getting your power out of negative energy.She's well-planned in dress design.In general, bad characters, such as cloak clothes give a mystery, but black shawl and gray mantle style,both a different weather and a completely different style has added to it.There's a lot of bad that might be a shadow character, but some geeks are getting ripped off like socks.In addition,it seems to me that it is both to transform the energy of the glops into a permanent infinite power, and to make some I think they have mysterious plans. 2-Professor venomous:of course, I have paid attention to science as well as art, and in this regard, "genetic engineering", which is the field where Professor venomous works, was my favorite field.I think he sees Fink as his own daughter,even though he's a cynical scientist.I think he's a good parent for a moving and intelligent kid like Fink.And on the night of the baddies, her hair was beautiful and cool.I'm sure we'il find out some mysterious secrets about him later on.I think he's aware of the mysterious power of the glop tree.But I feel the magic of a tree for itself he says he won't use it.I think he's hiding things from Fink, but I think he's gonna keep these secrets for a while to keep him safe. 1-Fink:Fink is the loveliest and most charming character I've ever seen in my life.I think you're quite smart and smart.When he turned into Turbo Fink, his hair was pretty cool.Fink's not a bad kid at all.He just wants people to take him a little more seriously and respect his tastes.And I think Professor venomous sees him as his own father.The reason it turned into Turbo Fink was not to beat the heroes,but to impress Professor venomous and make him proud of it.The Mint green looks great on her.He will love her so much that she will feel special and care for her. I think he needs a mother.That's why Fink is my favorite arrow.the ko character.Number 10 is five stars from me... Category:Blog posts